1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for routing network packets over the internet, particularly for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern VoIP applications, a network packet is sent from a VoIP originating endpoint to a destination endpoint. The network packet may be sent through several servers or routers during its transit to the destination endpoint.
When the originating endpoint transmits a network packet, it is first delivered to a local internet provider, or “last-mile” carrier. If the destination endpoint is not also within the local internet provider's network, the local internet provider next transmits the network packet to the open internet for delivery.
While the network packet travels through the open internet, it may pass through numerous servers and destinations, in multiple physical locations, before being delivered to the local internet provider associated with the destination endpoint. The VoIP provider has almost no control over the routing of the network packet once it has passed into the open internet. After receiving the network packet, the local internet provider delivers the network packet to the destination endpoint.
Every time the network packet is handed from one network provider or server to the next, there is a risk of loss of data integrity. The travel of the network packet through numerous servers increases the time delay of VoIP communication and reduces the quality of the voice connection between the two endpoints.
A solution is needed to address one or more of these shortcomings in the prior art.